shadowraidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Behold, the Beast
The first episode of the series, and so named for the revelation of the series' main antagonist, the Beast Planet. It is also the first part of the two-part War Planets: The Beginning. Appearing in " " * * ** ** ** * ** ** * * Plot The episode begins with the massive black Beast Planet opening its vast maw to consume planet Tek with the caption "Planet Tek: On Doomsday". Princess Tekla's father sees her off as she and a few of their men fly off in Vari-Tek fighters while the Beast Planet devours their world. They head for the space breach in which the Beast Drones' ships are about to jump through to another solar system. The other Vari-Tek fighters are killed by the drones, and Tekla alone makes it through the breach with her mechanical companion, Voxx. She travels to the nearest planet, Ice, but the Beast Drones follow her there. On Planet Ice, Graveheart leads a team of miners in stealing blocks of ice, a precious resource for their world, Rock. They are ambushed by King Cryos and his men in Ice Tanks, who freeze many of the Rock people and try to make the rest their prisoners. Graveheart pleads with Cryos to let them go peacefully, reminding him that stealing from each other is their whole way of life. The Quarriors escorting them have other ideas, and attempt to fight Cryos despite the great odds against them. Suddenly, Tekla's ship crashes near their position, and Graveheart rushes to aid her. She warns him of an impending danger, then they are all attacked by Beast Drones and their ships. Only Cryos, Tekla, and Graveheart survive. After they take cover in an ice trench, Tekla explains that they are forces of the Beast Planet, which Cryos had believed was only a myth. Tekla tells them to aim for their containment units on their upper torsos, but their firepower isn't enough to kill them all in time. So Graveheart goes back to the remains of his ship and gets some Sonic Cannons for them, which they use to destroy most of the remaining drones. The last drone launches a surprise attack that damages Graveheart and Tekla before she destroys it. As Tekla goes offline, she urges Graveheart to unite the planets of the Cluster against the Beast Planet, despite his protests that he's "just a miner". Soon after Tekla loses consciousness, Graveheart himself passes out from his wounds. When he awakes, he finds himself in King Cryos's medical chamber, with Cryos and his daughter Zera watching him. Cryos put him and Tekla in stasis chambers filled with nanonytes, which healed the damage to their bodies. Tekla is still in stasis, as her mind has not fully healed. Graveheart asks Cryos why he set him free. The Ice King says he could have fled, but instead he risked his own life to save Cryos and defend his people. Graveheart explains it was because "it was the right thing to do". Cryos and Graveheart agree to work together to unite their worlds against the Beast. See Also *View more images from this episode Category:Episodes Category:War Planets: The Beginning Category:Uncommon Hero Category:Season 1 Category:Written by Len Wein Category:Directed by Colin Davies Category:Directed by Phil Mitchell Category:Planet Tek Category:Planet Ice